Songfics
by aelitalyoko99
Summary: Well i decided to start a story featuring only songfics! Note i will except requests for songs to use just send me a PM telling me the song and if possible a little background information on the song. RxR T just in case.
1. Come Away to the Water

Songfic of the month

Come Away to the Water

**A/N Hello people well I know what you are thinking, you should be updating your other stories not doing this. Well to tell you the truth I'm stuck right now on most of my stories. So I'd like to present songfic of the month where each month I'll post a new songfic. I present now our first songfic.**

Aelita woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. She had just had a terrible nightmare. She looked to her clock and saw that it was only 2:35, thus meaning that it was too early to get ready yet too late to go see Jeremy. She decided that she should try and go back to sleep, which she did. Then it started again.

Aelita found herself in a dark clearing she tried to find her way out but then several people appeared all around her. On one side was Jeremy and her friends, then X.A.N.A., and finally the men in black. Surprisingly none of the lyoko warriors looked very friendly. Then Jeremy and the other lyoko warriors stepped forward. She then knew what was coming.

_Jeremy: Come away little loss  
Yumi: Come away to the water  
To the ones that are waiting only for you  
Ulrich: Come away little loss  
Odd: Come away to the water  
Away from the life that you always knew  
Everyone: We are calling to you_

Aelita started to back away but was stopped by another group of people. 4 Men in Black agents.

_Agent 1: Come away little light  
Agent 2: Come away to the darkness  
In the shade of the night we'll come looking for you  
Agent 3: Come away little light  
Agent 4: Come away to the darkness  
To the ones appointed to see it through  
Everyone: We are calling for you  
We are coming for you_

Now she was frightened. She turned to another direction and ran but was stopped by the virus that had ruined her life, X.A.N.A. She also noticed that they were all getting closer.

_X.A.N.A.: Come away little lamb  
Come away to the water  
Give yourself so we might live anew  
Come away little lamb  
Come away to the slaughter  
To the ones appointed to see this through  
Everybody: We are calling for you  
We are coming for you_

They were getting closer and Aelita couldn't she fell to the ground and curled up into a ball. They were still singing, which only made it worse for the poor girl.  
_  
Everyone: Come away little lamb  
Come away to the water  
To the arms that are waiting only for you  
Come away little lamb come away to the slaughter  
To the one appointed to see this through  
X.A.N.A.: We are calling for you_

Then he vanished._  
Men in Black: We are coming for you_

Then they vanished._  
Lyoko Warriors: We are coming for you_

And they all disappeared. She was now alone but in the wind she heard one last thing before she blacked out.

_We are coming for you  
_

**A/N So what did you think not too bad right well I hoped you enjoyed this. Now if you'll excuse me I have to run for my life due to the angry lyoko cast behind me so bye. Runs for life. RRREEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! **


	2. Sally's song

Battle of The Bands Part 1

**A/N Sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY! I've been a bad authress on this story. I now present day 3 of the 12 days of fanfiction.**

"Guys guys guys guess what!" Odd said excitedly as he ran up to the gang.

"What is is Odd?" Jeremy asked looking up from the program he was workng on.

"Take a look at this flyer they handed out in music class." Odd said giving Yumi the flyer.

"Attention all students during our halloween dance this year we will be holding a little competition for all of our musical students. Any one can participate in Kadic's first ever battle of the bands. Groups must be between 2 and 6 people and must be able to have a song ready by the dance. Instruments will be provided." Yumi read.

"So what do you guys think?" Odd asked with a big grin on his face.

"That sounds like a cool thing to do." Ulrich said.

"Yea that would be a great opportunity for us." Aelita said.

"So do we want to do one with all of us together or one with Aelita, Yumi, and, Ana. (Jeremy's younger sister just for the story!) Then one with me, Ulrich, and Jeremy?" Odd questioned.

"Wait who said I wanted to do it?" Jeremy asked putting his laptop away.

"Come on Jeremy with X.A.N.A. gone it would be a good way to have some fun. Please will you do it?" Aelita asked.

"I-uh ok Aelita." Jeremy said.

"Great well come on guys let's go get ready." Odd said and began to drag Jeremy and Ulrich to the music room.

"By the way Odd there is one thing you should be prepared for." Ana called. Odd stopped causing Jeremy and Ulrich to bump into him.

"Be prepared to lose so hard you'll cry more tears than are in the digital sea!" Ana said fallowing Yumi to one of the several music rooms. Leaving Odd standing in the middle of the courtyard mouth agape with Ulrich and Jeremy laughing their heads off.

"Nice Ana." Yumi and Aelita.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Ana said bowing.

"Come on we need to get practicing if we want to beat the boys." Aelita said.

"What song are we even going to do?" Yumi asked.

"Well since it is the halloween dance we should do a halloween song! Dah," Ana said.

"How about we do that one song from The Nightmare Before Christmas." Yumi suggested.

"Which one?" Aelita asked.

"Sally's song!" Ana said remembering what Yumi must have meant.

"Exactly. Now who here can sing? Yumi asked.

"Well I can, sorta." Aelita suggested.

"Me and Ana can do the Instruments!" Yumi said.

"Yea we could do a sort of piano guitar version." Ana added.

"Perfect now what are we even going to wear!" Yumi said causing the other girls to laugh.

Two weeks later and the dance was about to begin. Backstage the girls were getting ready. Aelita wore a dark pink mini skirt with light pink tights and a black shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows . Ana was wearing a dark blue mini skirt with teal tights underneath and a black shirt that had one sleeve going to her wrist and the other to her elbow. Yumi wore a grey mini skirt and white tights along with a black sleeveless shirt. All of them had their hair in side ponytails with a black, pink, or blue flower in their hair.

"We look great girls." Ana said.

"Yea cool idea with the outfits Ana." Aelita commented.

"No prob. Now are we ready to start because it's our turn now." Ana said.

The girls headed to the stage and went to their respective spots. Aelita went to the microphone while Yumi picked up her guitar and Ana went to the keyboard piano.

"And now we present Aelita Stones, Yumi Ishiyama, and Ana Belpois who will be preforming Sally's Song." Jim announced before they began.

I sense there's something in the wind  
That seems like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?  
no, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one

I sense there's something in the wind  
That seems like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?  
no, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one

Once they finished the crowd cheered very loudly.

"Thank you and next we have Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, and Ulrich Stern performing...

**A/N Ok so the next time I do this story it will be what the guys did to get ready for the contest. REVIEW**


End file.
